


...Goose [Podfic]

by blackglass, twtd



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, High Impact Goose Velocity, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of "...Goose" by OldEmeraldEye."Duck, duck ..."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	...Goose [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts), [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [... Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577883) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



  
  
Cover art by: [idellaphod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod)  


Length: 2:06  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/goose.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/goose%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "In Their Shoes" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, where you create a favorite thing of one of your team members. I hope you enjoy this, silverandblue! Thanks to idella for making the cover art and to OldEmeraldEye for having blanket permission!


End file.
